Plan
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Ketika Levi bertekad untuk mengajak Eren untuk sebuah kencan. /for secret santa event/


**.**

_warning: au, __**ooc**__, second person (levi)'s pov_

_a/n1: HALO NACCHAN-SAN, SAYA SECRET SANTA ANDA HAHAH._

_a/n2: (dan uhm nacchan-san, berhubung saya nggak nonton ccs, mungkin aja masih belum pas sama penggambaran rivaere dalam model syaoranxsakuranya ;;; udah nyoba referensi youtube sih (mungkin bakal lebih dapat kalau nonton sih, tapi uhm ccs itu panjang-), semoga aja nggak terlalu beda jauh dengan yang diharapkan ya ;;; maaf maafmaaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan ;;;)_

_a/n3: selamat membaca!_

**.**

* * *

Kau mendecakkan lidahmu.

Menjauhlah, menjauhlah! Wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan kedua temannya itu. Dengan tawa polos dan candaan anak muda yang tak begitu kau mengerti, mereka berbincang dengan penuh semangat, bahkan kau yang duduk di sebelahnya tak bisa bergabung.

Ah, tentu saja, kau akan ditatap aneh oleh mereka―bahkan orang yang berada di sekitarmu saat ini―bila saja kau bergabung dalam topik mereka.

Siapa yang tidak akan mengerutkan keningnya bila mereka melihat seorang pria kantoran dalam umur berkepala tiga bercakap seru dengan tiga murid SMA tahun pertama mereka? Kau sendiri sadar umur, tentunya. Ketika ia sedang seru dengan temannya, kau hanya akan duduk diam di sampingnya tanpa berkata banyak―walau sesungguhnya kau selalu mencuri dengar, siapa tahu kedua temannya berniat menjerumuskan dirinya yang _polos_ untuk sesuatu yang _tidak polos_, ya, siapa tahu saja.

Kau membenarkan letak syalmu agar melindungi lehermu dari angin musim dingin yang menusuk.

'_Haa, kapan kereta ini akan berhenti?_'

* * *

_**Plan**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_**for Secret Santa Event**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

Oke, kau punya satu target yang harus kaucapai. Mari buat tenggat waktunya ... akhir pekan ini.

Kau harus―sekali lagi, _**harus**__―_berhasil mengajaknya untuk sebuah **kencan**.

Kau sudah memikirkan ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu (ya, benar, tidak ada yang salah baca) dan kau harus berhasil dalam minggu ini. Tak mungkin rencana yang sudah kaususun sedemikian rapinya ini untuk gagal. Tidak tidak tidak, kau tak ingin membayangkannya.

Jadi saat ini, ia sudah ada di sampingmu. Hanya kalian berdua―dan kerumunan orang yang tak kalian kenal, tentunya.

Ia berpisah jalan dengan kedua temannya selepas turun dari kereta. Kalian sedang dalam perjalanan kalian ke rumah―ah iya, kau lupa mengatakan bahwa kalian adalah tetangga. Sepasang suami-istri pindah ke sebelah rumahmu sekitar 20 tahun silam. Saat itu kau berumur kurang lebih sama dengannya saat ini. Lima tahun kemudian, kedua suami-istri itu dianugerahi seorang anak lelaki―sebagai tetangga yang baik, kau mengunjungi mereka dan saat itulah pertemuan pertama kalian.

(Walau kau yakin ia tidak akan mengingat kejadian itu.)

Ah, sudahi semua pengungkitan masa lalu itu. Kau hanya punya waktu kurang lebih 12 menit sebelum kalian sampai di rumah kalian masing-masing. Bila itu terjadi maka kau harus menunggu hingga esok hari lagi sebelum dapat bertemu dengannya.

Kau bernapas uap lewat mulutmu kemudian mengeratkan mantelmu. "Uh, E―"

"Ah, Levi, lihat ini!"

Ah, kau kehilangan kesempatanmu.

Kau mendekatinya dan mengamati benda di tepi jalan yang tampaknya menangkap perhatiannya. Kau membungkukkan punggungmu di samping dirinya yang sedang berjongkok. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia perhatikan?

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk pada bunga putih kecil yang tumbuh di dekat tiang listrik. "Lihat, bunga kecil ini membeku oleh salju," serunya. Kau dapat melihat kedua manik hijaunya berkilat indah―betapa manisnya ia yang begitu bersemangat oleh hal kecil ini.

Tangannya mencoba menyentuh bunga kecil yang rapuh itu, menggoyangkannya dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan. Kemudian ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap ke arahmu, kemudian ekspresinya digantikan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Levi? Kau kedinginan? Wajahmu merah..."

Merah?

Ah, kau mengangkat lenganmu dan menyembunyikan wajahmu di balik tanganmu, "i-iya. Sepertinya semakin dingin." Kau berbohong. Kau tak merasa kedinginan, pada kenyataannya, kau malah merasakan wajahmu lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Ini gara-gara dirinya yang terlalu manis.

Tiba-tiba ia mendekatimu dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipimu. "Menghangatkanmu," katanya.

Pipimu pasti semakin panas lagi.

Kau cukup bersyukur dengan sarung tangan tebal yang dipakainya. Kalau saja ia menyentuh kulitmu dengan tangan kosongnya saat ini, ia pasti akan langsung menyadari suhu wajahmu berlawanan dengan yang dipikirnya.

Kau berdeham, teringat dengan tujuan awalmu lagi. Apa ini saat yang tepat?

Kau menarik napas dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya.

"Eren," panggilmu seraya membenarkan posisi topi musim dinginnya.

"Ya, Levi?" ia menjawab.

Kau menelan ludah, "aku berpikir ... mungkin kau tertarik dengan kenca―"

―Sial, kalimatmu tercekat.

Kau mencoba melanjutkan kalimatmu, tak ingin sampai rencanamu hancur berantakan hanya gara-gara kau tak cukup berani untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang hanya terdiri dari enam huruf itu.

"'Kenca'? 'Kenca' apa, Levi?" ia mengerutkan alisnya.

_Kencan_, Eren. _Kencan_. Kau ingin mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Kau telah mereservasi sebuah restoran bintang empat untuk malam natal. Bahkan bila ia tak tertarik dengan tempat makan formal seperti itu, kau juga sudah menyiapkan rencana B; _ice-skating_. Harus kauakui, tempat itu bukanlah favoritmu, namun kauyakin ia akan menyukai tempat seperti itu.

Ah, kau masih ada rencana C, tenang saja.

Bila ternyata ia masih tidak suka dengan _ice-skating_, kau sudah menyewa puluhan kaset film berbagai _genre_ untuk ditonton di kamarmu―_ehem_, di ruang tamu. Godaan ketika hanya berdua dengannya di dalam kamarmu terlalu berat untuk pria lajang 34 tahun sepertimu.

"Levi? 'Kenca' apa?" ia memanggilmu lagi, membangunkanmu dari pikiranmu.

"―Kencana." Demikian kata yang muncul dari bibirmu begitu saja.

"... Eh?" ia memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak bingung.

Tunggu, apa?

Apa yang barusan kaukatakan?

Kau ingin sekali memukul dirimu berkali-kali saat ini, menceburkan dirimu sendiri pada danau yang ada di dekat rumah kalian, biar saja kau membeku dalam danau musim dingin. Mungkin setelah esnya meleleh di musim panas nanti dan kau terbangun, kau bisa menjadi orang baru yang bisa mengajaknya dalam sebuah kencan dengan benar.

"... Lupakan saja."

Dalam sekejap kau langsung beranjak dari tempat kalian berhenti tadi. Sudahlah, kau takkan bisa mengajaknya untuk sebuah kencan, lagipula kausadari umurmu yang terpaut cukup jauh―ralat itu, _sangat_ jauh dengannya membuatmu semakin _awkward_ dalam segala hal. Saat ini saja kau tak yakin ia menganggapmu sebagai seorang _lelaki_―mungkin ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai paman aneh yang seringkali terlalu akrab dengannya.

Kau mengeratkan mantelmu dan mempercepat langkah kakimu.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Levi!"

Kau berhenti, bukan karena ia memintamu berhenti, namun karena ia menghentikanmu dengan tangannya. Kau menoleh ke belakang, "ada apa?"

"Uhm, kautahu, aku sebenarnya berniat untuk mengajakmu nonton bersama di malam natal. Ayah dan ibu takkan ada di rumah, jadi mungkin kita bisa menonton bersama di kamarmu? Aku sudah menyewa beberapa kaset film yang mungkin akan kausukai. A-ah tapi bila kau sibuk juga tidak apa-a―"

Kau menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Oi, hentikan, Levi.

"E-eh? Levi?" ia terdengar kebingungan, tangannya pun tampak canggung dan tak tahu ingin diletakkan di mana. Kau mendengus, menertawakan (dalam arti positif) betapa manisnya dia.

(Ah ya, sudah berapa kali kau memanggilnya manis hari ini?)

Kau menjauhkan dirimu, menariknya dari pelukanmu. Hei, apa itu adalah kekecewaan yang kaulihat di matanya?

"Aku kosong di malam natal," jawabmu singkat. Lalu dalam sekejap, ia tersenyum lebar, tampak sangat bahagia, matanya pun berkilat dalam cara yang sama seperti ketika ia melihat bunga kecil yang membeku itu. Namun kali ini kedua maniknya tampak lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai piyama kemudian membawa bantal dan selimut tambahan. Ah, aku juga akan membawa camilan! Aku juga tak pernah masuk ke kamarmu, jadi ini pasti akan menyenangkan! Aku akan menginap!" serunya bersemangat. Tampaknya ia sudah sangat menanti-nantikan 'pesta kecil' yang akan kalian adakan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dirimu, rupanya.

Kau berdeham, "maaf Eren, aku menghancurkan rencanamu, tapi kita akan menonton di ruang tamu."

"Eh!? Kenapa begitu?" Ia tampak kecewa.

"... Kau akan berada dalam bahaya bila kita menonton di kamarku."

"Aku ... tak mengerti."

"Kau masih anak kecil, sudah sepantasnya kau tak mengerti."

Eren masih menggerutu, tidak senang dipanggil sebagai anak kecil. Kau menyelipkan kedua tanganmu ke dalam saku mantelmu, melindungi tanganmu dari dingin. Kau tersenyum―sangat tipis―pada dirimu sendiri. Bahkan kali ini saja harus ia yang mengajak kalian dalam sebuah _kencan_.

Ah, berikutnya kencan malam tahun baru, kau harus berhasil.

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_a/n4: asdkjfhalsd ooc banget orz nulis au tapi tetap ic memang susah aaaaaaa /teriak _

_a/n5: nacchan-san, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya ;;; _

_a/n6: terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir!_

_a/n7: merry christmas and happy new year 2014!_


End file.
